


kissing in cars

by softirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, o dea r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/pseuds/softirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calum</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>pick me up now im going to die</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calum<strong></strong></em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>this isnt a fucjing joke iriwn im aborutnto DIE</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>Calum<strong></strong></em>
    </strong>
    <br/>
    <em>IRIWN</em>
  </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing in cars

**Author's Note:**

> ((whispers as always please come and talk to me on tumblr im irwinsvibes there because literally all the good urls are taken))

**_Calum_ ** _  
pick me up now im going to die_

**Calum**   
_this isnt a fucjing joke iriwn im aborutnto DIE_

**Calum**   
_IRIWN_

Ashton can’t help but snort at Calum’s desperate texts, fumbling with his phone and typing a response.

**_Me_ ** _  
calm down hood whats wrong cant handle a simple maths lesson_

**_Calum_ ** _  
if you couldnt DRIVE we’d kick you out of the band i hate you_

**_Calum_ ** _  
HINT HINT PICK ME UP FROM SCHOOL_

**_Me_ ** _  
wb mikey and luke?_

**_Calum_ ** _  
all 3 of us_

**_Calum_ ** _  
well lukes going to take a bit of convincing but we’ll win him over trust me_

**_Me_ ** _  
10 mins_

**_Calum_ ** _  
im in love with you irwin ill suck your dick tonight_

Ashton laughs and pockets his phone, jumping off his bed and running downstairs.

"Just going out!" he yells to what is most probably an empty house, picking up his coat and keys and slamming the door shut before anybody who is potentially home can reply. He runs to the car and turns the engine on before he’s even shut the door, reversing without looking (he lives life on the _edge_ ) and starts off down the road. He’s kind of thankful they live in the quiet suburbs, sometimes, because it means the roads are always clear.

True to his word, it takes him ten minutes (ish) to drive to Luke, Calum and Michael’s school, and he arrives to find them all huddled together on the pavement. He has literally no idea how they haven’t been spotted bunking yet.

"Get in," he yells, and then realises that makes him look like a bit of a paedophile. "Michael, Calum, Luke," he adds, as if saying their names will make it any better.

"Fucking weirdo," Michael says, shaking his head, but he slides into the backseat with Calum. Luke hovers awkwardly at the door for a minute before Calum reminds him that they’re literally directly outside the school and one stray gaze could blow everything.

"Where are we going?" Ashton asks, starting down the road without a clear destination in mind.

"Somewhere far away," Michael says. "The middle of nowhere."

"Luke’s house," Ashton and Calum say at the same time, and Luke scowls.

"It’s _nicely separated from civilisation_ ," he says.

"It’s in the middle of nowhere," Calum corrects.

"I’ll kick you out," Luke says warningly.

"I’m not even _in_ yet," Calum says.

"And you never will be, with that attitude," Luke sniffs.

"That’s what she said," says Michael, and he giggles at his own (exceptionally weak) joke.

"Or not, in Luke’s case," Calum says, and out of the corner of his eye Ashton sees Luke blush.

"What?" he asks. "Is this about Luke being a virgin again? Because I know for a _fact_ Michael Clifford’s dick has never been _near_ a vagina-"

"I’m gay," Luke mumbles, and, like, what?

"What?" Ashton says, and then he realises that he’s driving on the wrong side of the road and they might all die. The road’s empty, but whatever. "Since when?"

"Since he was born, you idiot," Calum says.

"No, I mean like," Ashton says, wishing he could wave his hands around for dramatic emphasis. He’s a responsible driver, though (ish), so he doesn’t. Much. "When did you come out?"

"Last week," Luke says, an even quieter mumble than before.

"And nobody thought to tell me?" Ashton says.

"If you’re so offended by it you can leave the band," Michael says defensively, and Ashton snorts.

"Offended?" he says. "Mikey, I’m gay too. That would kind of reduce my chances of getting laid."

"Wait," Calum says, "since when are _you_ gay?"

"Since birth, you idiot," Ashton mocks, and glances into the mirror just to watch Calum scowl.

"Why didn’t you tell us?" Michael asks.

"Didn’t matter," Ashton shrugs, which is a lie because it _did_ matter, of course it did, but he’d never found the right situation to bring it up. Like, he couldn’t just stop in the middle of Feeling This and be like "By the way, I like to fuck and be fucked by men up the arse. In fact, I’d quite like to fuck or be fucked by Luke Hemmings up the arse." It wouldn’t have worked. "Never found the right time," he amends.

"So now half our band is gay," Calum says. "This is so much more interesting than factorising quadratic equations."

"I’m bi," Michael says, completely out of the blue.

"Am I the only straight one in the band?" Calum asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Michael says. "But don’t worry. We’ll convert you."

"Not with that face you won’t," Calum says.

"You haven’t seen my dick yet," Michael tells him.

"Right," Ashton says loudly, pulling up in the driveway of Luke’s house before Michael and Calum can start their stupid flirting and probably end it with fucking in Ashton’s back seat. He will not stand for that. "We’re here."

"Perfect," Calum says, and then he pulls the lever on Ashton’s seat so it rolls all the way back, leaving a ten mile gap between Ashton and the steering wheel. Bastard.

"Food," Michael says longingly, tumbling out of the car and racing for the door with Calum hot on his heels, picking up the spare key the Hemmings’ keep under their doormat ("How original," Calum had said dryly) and sprinting inside. Luke makes no motion to leave, though.

"Luke?" Ashton asks, because come to think of it, he’d been pretty quiet the latter part of the journey. "You alright?"

"Have you ever done anything with a boy?" Luke asks suddenly, and looks taken aback after he’s said it, biting his lip with wide eyes like he can’t believe his own words.

"Uh," Ashton says. "Yeah. Um. Have you?" Luke shakes his head.

"How far did you go?" he asks, and it would be really intrusive and personal if it weren’t _Luke_ and he weren’t so shy and nervous asking.

"Um," Ashton says, feeling his face heat up. "All the way."

"You fucked a guy?" Luke asks, and _Christ_ that sound filthy coming from him.

"He fucked me," Ashton corrects.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Would you do it again?"

"Not with him."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They sit in silence for a moment, because Ashton can’t exactly leave until Luke does because he’s got to lock the car and stuff.

"Would you do it with me?"

It’s the boldest thing Ashton thinks he’s ever heard Luke say, but it’s still in that shy, nervous, inquisitive and weirdly filthy-innocent voice that he was speaking in before. And Ashton doesn’t know what to say.

On the one hand - _yes_ , because- because _yes_. Luke. Yes. A lot of yeses.

On the other hand- no, because Luke’s first time shouldn’t be with Ashton. It should be with like, Jesus, or someone equally worthy. Ashton doesn’t want to ruin sex for Luke forever.

But, like. It’s _Luke_.

"Yeah," Ashton says.

"What?" Luke sounds surprised. "You would?"

"Uh," Ashton says, laughing awkwardly. "Have you _seen_ yourself?"

"Yeah," Luke says, "which is why I’m surprised."

"Luke, you’re hot as fuck," Ashton tells him, which is maybe a bit forward but Luke basically just propositioned him, so whatever.

"You think so?" Luke says shyly.

"Christ," Ashton says, turning to look at him properly. "You’re- fuck. Just- c’mere." Luke obeys, leaning forwards slightly, and Ashton thinks he might die of how hot Luke is. Like, seriously. Especially when Luke blinks all innocently like he doesn’t even know what Ashton’s about to do.

"You’re fucking gorgeous," Ashton says softly, and then he’s threading his fingers through Luke’s hair and kissing him hard, kissing Luke like he’s been wanting to for _so long_ but never been able to. And Luke kisses him _back,_ makes a little noise in the back of his throat and presses closer to Ashton, trying to get more. It’s hungry, fierce, and Ashton’s suddenly glad his seat is pushed all the way back and he can’t even reach the wheel because it means he can grab Luke, pull him onto his lap, and Luke can straddle him, kiss him harder, whine into the kiss.

"Fuck," Ashton says, breaking away, because he can feel himself getting hard and this is _so_ inappropriate.

"I want you to fuck me," Luke says, and Ashton groans because that’s _unfair_. "Not, like, here, or now, because- yeah, but. I want you to fuck me. At some point."

"I don’t think I should," Ashton says, and Luke’s face falls.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Your first time shouldn’t be like that," Ashton says. "Not, like, some friends with benefits deal. It should be real."

"I didn’t say I wanted friends with benefits," Luke says, and oh. _Oh_.

"Oh," Ashton says. "Wait, does that mean you-"

"Want you," Luke says, and he’s blushing. "Like, more than once. In a non-friends-with-benefits way."

"In a boyfriend way?" Ashton asks, and Luke ducks his head nervously.

"Yeah," he says shyly.

"Okay," Ashton says. "I can- yeah. In a boyfriend way."

"So," Luke says. "Does that mean we’re, like-"

"Boyfriends," Ashton says, and the word sounds so ridiculous but Luke’s face splits into the widest grin Ashton’s ever seen and it’s so good that Ashton says it again. "Boyfriends."

"Okay," Luke says, kissing Ashton again, and it’s sweet and chaste and gentle.

-

They walk into the kitchen holding hands. Calum notices immediately.

"Gay love," he says, almost nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Ashton says, and Calum does a double-take that Ashton wishes he’d filmed.

"Wait," he says. "Is that sarcasm? Because it’s not very good sarcasm."

"No," Ashton says casually, untangling his fingers from Luke’s and moving to stand behind him, choosing to slip his arms around Luke’s waist instead, rest his chin on Luke’s shoulder.

"We left you alone for like, five minutes," Calum says in disbelief, "and you come back as fuck buddies."

"Nah," Ashton says, pressing a kiss to Luke’s neck and kind of enjoying the way Luke whines. "Boyfriends."


End file.
